Truths, Dares, and Matters of the Heart
by Smackalicious
Summary: Ziva and McGee play a game of Truth or Dare and realize that maybe it's more than just a game. McGiva fluff. Oneshot.


**Title: Truths, Dares, and Matters of the Heart**  
><strong>Pairing: McGeeZiva**  
><strong>Rating: FR13<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Fluff, Humor, Romance<strong>  
><strong>Cat: Het<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: None.<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: None.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Ziva and McGee play a game of Truth or Dare and realize that maybe it's more than just a game.<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: Birthday present for Laura (Lawral), whose birthday was Wednesday. She requested fluffy McGiva with the prompt of Truth or Dare. I hope you like it, babe!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Truth or Dare with two people?" McGee gave an incredulous look to Ziva's back as she stood at her kitchen counter, uncorking a bottle of wine. The cork came out with a 'whop' and Ziva turned slightly as she poured them each a glass full.<p>

"Why not? It will be fun." She walked back to the couch, handing him his glass before sitting, folding a leg underneath herself as she did so. "I will not make you do anything too embarrassing."

McGee took in the growing smirk on her face and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm sure," he muttered, and took a sip of wine as Ziva laughed, leaning her head on one hand. She didn't say anything, just watched him, her eyes twinkling with mischief, until McGee gave in with a sigh. "Alright. You win. And I'm probably going to regret this, but I pick . . . dare."

"Ooh, even volunteering to go first. Very chivalrous." She smirked at him, ignoring his scowl, then thought for a few moments before saying, "I dare you . . . to go to the window . . . and flash the person in the apartment across the street."

McGee's eyes widened. "Ziva, I'm not. . ." He could feel his cheeks warming. "What happens if I don't do a dare?"

Ziva tsked at him, shaking her head. "Backing down already, and it is just the first dare. This does not bode well for you, Timothy."

"Ziva." He glared at her and she smiled back, reaching over to tap him on the nose.

"You could always do a truth instead?" she suggested, and McGee thought it over for a moment, studying her as he did so, then nodded.

"Alright. That sounds fair. Hit me." He paused. "Not literally."

Ziva smiled and collected her thoughts, then said, "Okay. I will start off with something not terribly painful." McGee snorted in response and she glared at him, then continued. "When you saved Abby from being Landon's next victim, you said Amy and McGregor were going to get married, and that _Abby_ was the only woman you ever loved." She tilted her head at him. "Do you still have feelings for Abby?"

McGee nearly choked on the sip of wine he had just taken, but managed to swallow before coughing. It took a few moments for him to recover, after which he said, "That wasn't painful?" Ziva shrugged a shoulder at him and continued to look almost bored, so he rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't. . . No, I don't still have feelings for Abby. There's your answer. Your turn."

Ziva raised an eyebrow at him, then said, "Truth."

McGee met her gaze, thinking, then asked, "Have you ever had a fantasy about someone at NCIS?"

"Yes," Ziva replied instantly, and McGee blinked, surprised by the quickness of her response.

"Who?" he asked before he could help himself, and Ziva smirked.

"One question per turn, Timothy," she said. "Therefore it is your turn again."

McGee tossed his head back, letting out a sigh. "Ziva, this is silly. Can't we just . . . I don't know, have a normal conversation?"

"That depends," Ziva said, making a subtle move closer to him. "What would you like to talk about?"

His gaze dropped to her hand, which was inching closer to him, then looked back up at her face. "Uh, not our love lives."

"Or lack thereof," Ziva added, and he frowned at her. "What? It is true, is it not? I am just saying, if there is anything you wish to confess, I will listen." McGee's lips turned up into a knowing grin then and Ziva stared at him. "What? What is that look?"

"Are you sure there isn't something _you _wish to confess to me?" he asked, suddenly feeling better now that he seemed to have the upper hand. "You seem far too interested in my romantic interests for it to be mere curiosity."

Ziva crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back, giving him a pointed look. "I am not the one who asked about fantasies regarding co-workers." McGee's grin faltered a bit, but he tried to remain looking confident. She continued to stare at him, hoping to break him and make him talk, but when it became clear he wasn't about to start talking without some further prodding, she spoke again. "I can assure you, Timothy, that if you have something you want to say _to me_," she made sure to emphasize those words, give him the not so subtle hint that he should just admit his feelings for her, "I will not judge you. And. . ." She paused for a moment. "Perhaps I will tell you a secret, as well."

McGee's expression changed then, to contemplative, as he considered her words. She clearly knew how he felt about her, and if her words were to be believed, she felt the same way. So what was the harm?

He must have been thinking for longer than he realized, as he felt a soft weight on his hand and looked down to see Ziva's hand resting on top of it. He looked up to meet Ziva's eyes and found her giving him a quiet smile. "Take a chance, Timothy," she said, and this time, her use of his full name made him feel a bit dizzy, overwhelmed, but in a good way.

"Ask me a question," he said, and Ziva's expression turned to confusion.

"What?" she asked, and McGee laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"I pick Truth, Ziva," he said. "Ask me a question."

Ziva's lips turned up into a smile as she said, "Timothy McGee, do you currently have romantic feelings for someone, possibly in this very room?"

He shrugged. "I don't know if I can answer that. Maybe you should give me a dare instead."

Ziva's eyes lit up as she realized what he was suggesting and she sat up a bit straighter. "I dare you to kiss me," she said in a loud whisper, holding her breath as she waited for him to respond.

But rather than perform the dare as ordered, McGee hedged a bit. "I don't know, Ziva. . ." he said, and Ziva's face fell, but she quickly hid her disappointment, covering it with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. He met her eyes again. "_Just _a kiss?" He gave her an apologetic smirk and Ziva let out her breath, rolling her eyes. He held out his hand for her to take and when she did, pulled her closer, gazing into her eyes as he brushed her hair back from her face. "You know, Ziva, I'm glad you decided to play this game," he said. "This is one dare I'll gladly take."

He leaned in and captured her lips with his own, and Ziva brought a hand up to cup his face as the kiss deepened and she crawled over so she was sitting on his lap, straddling him. They kissed for a few more minutes before Ziva pulled away, saying, "Truth: I have wanted to do that for a very long time."

McGee grinned at her and said, "Truth: So have I. And to answer your earlier question, I may have romantic feelings for someone, possibly in this very room."

"May? You are a tease, Timothy."

"Fine," he said. "I absolutely have romantic feelings for someone, who is currently sitting on my lap. And I'd like to echo your dare, Ziva David, and dare you to kiss me again."

Ziva smiled at him and murmured, "That is not much of a dare, but it is one I have no problem performing." She leaned in to kiss him, but McGee spoke again before she could.

"So, who wins?"

Ziva smiled against his lips. "Tie game. I suggest a game of dares only later."

"Later?" McGee repeated, smiling.

"Later," Ziva said, giving in and kissing him again, thinking about how right he was – it was a very good idea to play this game, and sometimes, taking a dare pays off.

**THE END!**


End file.
